Can They Trust Again?
by Viper Cena Fan
Summary: She was hurt. He was hurt. Can they trust anyone again?
1. Chapter 1

Thursday, May 14

I parked my car and got out of it and headed into Olive Garden. I was meeting my stepsister, Alexis and her boyfriend there for dinner. I hadn't seen Lexi in almost six months. I missed her like crazy. With her job and my college classes, we were always too busy to see each other. I had finished my classes and was graduating from Boston University the next night. I walked into the restaurant and looked for Alexis. When I spotted her light brown, medium length hair, I started walking toward her. Her boyfriend said something to her and she turned around. When she saw me, she smiled and stood up. She started walking toward me. When we met up with each other, we threw our arms around each other and hugged one another.

"It is so good to see you, Jazz." She said when we started walking toward the table.

"It is good to see you, too, Lexi. I have missed you so much." I replied. When we got to the table, Lexi's boyfriend stood up and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Jasmine, long time no see. How are you?" He wondered.

"Hey, John, I am good. I would ask you how you are doing, but I have a pretty good idea, Mr. WWE Champ." I smiled. "It's about time that you got the WWE Championship back. Now with you and Lexi having the WWE Championship and the Divas Championship, who knows what could happen. It will be interesting to find out."

"Yes, it will be." Lexi said as we sat at the table. We ordered our food and drinks.

"So how does it feel to be a BU graduate?" John asked.

"It feels great. It took me a while, but I am so glad that I now have my Physical Therapy degree and I already have a full-time job."

"It sure pays off to know people in high places doesn't it?" Lexi asked. I smiled at her.

"Sometimes. I am just glad that you and John are going to be here to see me graduate."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else. It also helps that RAW is going to be broadcast from Boston on Monday night." John stated.

"We are going to a club after this to celebrate. We have many reasons to celebrate. John is WWE Champ again, I am the Divas champ, and you are graduating from BU. Would you care to join us? There will be others from the WWE there." Lexi asked.

"I feel like celebrating. Let's do it." We ate when the waitress brought us our food. It was 8 by the time that we left Olive Garden and headed to the club. Lexi rode with me.

"How was your meeting this morning?" She asked me.

"It was great. I am so excited to start my new job on Monday. Now we will get to see each other all of the time. I think that may be the best part about it."

"I would think that the best part about it would be getting to work on all the hot guys."

"I am not interested in any of the guys. The last time that I was interested, I ended up getting my heart ripped to pieces. I don't want to go through that again. I can't go through it again. I don't think that John would appreciate you looking at all the Superstars and thinking about them being hot."

"As long as I don't touch, it is all well and fine. John knows that I would not be with anyone but him. I love him too much. I wouldn't have been with him this long, if I didn't."

"I can't believe that you guys have been together for three years and he still hasn't proposed. What is he waiting on?"

"He will do it when he is ready to. I know it will happen, so I am not worried about it. He loves me and I love him. Speaking of love how is Aiden?"

A smile lit up my face. "He is good. He misses his Aunt Lexi, though."

"I can't believe that you didn't bring him with you."

"He is only four years old. I had things that I had to take care of. Mom and dad are watching him. They will bring him tomorrow when they come to my graduation."

"I can't wait to see him. I miss him, too. I am so proud of you, Jazz. I mean, you have taken such good care of Aiden and you finished up your degree. A lot of women would have given up on their dream of finishing college, if they ended up getting pregnant in the middle of getting the degree."

"Well, I think that most women don't have a support system like we do either. Mom and dad are wonderful. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have had anyone to take care of Aiden when I was in school."

"You are right. I think that mom and dad are the best parents in the world. I am glad that they found each other."

"Me, too, or else we wouldn't be sisters." I pulled into the club parking lot right behind John and parked my car beside his. We got out and went into the club. John grabbed Alexis's hand as we went into the club. When we got into the club, I ordered my drink from the bar and went and found a table, while John and Lexi talked to a few of their co-workers. Lexi came to the table a few minutes later. John was getting their drinks. While we were waiting for John, Vince came up to the table to talk to us.

"Hey ladies. How are things going?" He asked.

"They are going good. I am glad that we have the weekend off of work. Our boss is such a slave driver." Alexis said, smiling. I looked at her in surprise. Vince just laughed.

"If I didn't like you so much, you would be in major trouble there, little miss." He stated.

"You always say that."

"Because you get away with a lot because everyone likes you. In John's eyes you can never do anything wrong."

"I can tell him some things about Lexi that he probably doesn't know." I piped in. Lexi glared at me as Vince laughed.

"Shut up, Jazz." She said. I laughed.

"I will see you girls on Monday. I can't wait to see what you do, Jasmine. Your first patient is going to be a rough one."

"Yeah, well. I can handle guys like Randal Keith Orton." Lexi looked at me.

"You didn't tell me that your first patient is Randy." She stated.

"I didn't feel like I had to."

"If he does anything to hurt you, let me know and I will take care of him." She said.

"I will be fine, Lex. I will see you Monday, Vince." He walked away from the table, as John came to the table. He sat down next to Lexi.

"John, guess who Jasmine's first patient is." She said to him.

"Who?" He wondered.

"Your best friend. And if he does anything to hurt her, I will hurt him."

"I am sure that Jazz can handle Randy on her own."

"Thank you, John. Speaking of Randy, he is on his way over here with one of the stupid Bellas."

"I can't stand either one of the Bellas, but Nikki is the worst one of the two. I don't know what he is doing with her, but I know that he doesn't love her."

"Hi, guys." Randy said, as he and Nikki joined us at the table. Nikki glared at me. I glared back at her. "What is going on?" Randy continued.

"Nothing much. Randy meet my sister, Jasmine. Jasmine this is the Viper, Randy Orton, and the person sitting next to him is Nikki." Randy looked at me. He smirked. I could see Nikki in the corner of my eye glaring even more. I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Randy, and Nikki."

"Whatever." Nikki said. "Come on, Randy, let's go dance." She got up and pulled Randy up. I watched them walk away.

"What is her problem?" I asked.

"She is like that with all the women that Randy comes into contact with. She thinks that she owns him, and he lets her believe it." Lexi said.

"What happened to him? He had to have been really hurt in order to be that way with Nikki."

"That story is for him to share not us. Do you want to dance, Lex?" John asked her.

"Yes. Let's go, champ." They got up and went out onto the dance floor. I watched Randy and Nikki on the dance floor. She was talking to him and he was just staring off into space. I don't think that she really noticed, because as long as she was talking about herself she was okay. I shook my head and continued to wonder what had happened to Randy to make him the way that he was now. I was still sitting there when Paul Levesque came up to the table.

"Hi, Jasmine, would you care to dance?" He said. I smiled up at him.

"Don't you think that your wife would have a problem with it?"

"She is the one that sent me over here. She said that you looked lonely and that I needed to ask you to dance. I know what happens if I don't listen to my wife. So here I am." I laughed and put my hand in his. We went out onto the dance floor and danced. After the dance, I went back to the table. Lexi was already sitting there.

"Where is John?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied. We were talking when we heard John's voice over the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Everyone looked to the stage.

"Alexis, will you please join me up here?" She went to walk up on the stage. I smiled as I watched our parents, brother, sister, and my son walk into the club. She had no idea what was about to happen. When she got up on the stage, she turned toward everyone and saw our family there. She was surprised to see them. She turned back to John.

"Alexis, from the day that I first laid my eyes on you, back when we were in grade school; I knew that you were the one. I just wasn't totally sure until recently. Somebody asked me recently where I want to be, and my answer was with you. You are everywhere I want to be, baby." He got down on one knee. He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you, John." She replied. He slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up. While they kissed, the rest of us cheered and clapped for them. After they got off the stage, the song 'Everywhere I Want to Be' by Billy Ray Cyrus started playing. They danced to the song. While they were dancing, our family came over to me.

"Hi, mommy." Aiden said as he climbed into my lap.

"Hi, sweetie." I kissed him on his forehead.

"When can I see Aunt Lexi?"

"When she gets done dancing with Uncle John."

"Why can't Randy marry Aunt Lexi and then he could be my Uncle Randy?"

"She doesn't love Randy like she loves Uncle John."

"Is Randy here? I want to meet him."

"Yes, he is here. You can meet him later."

"Okay." John and Lexi finished dancing. Aiden noticed. He got excited.

"Aunt Lexi!" He said. I let him down and he ran over to her. She picked him up and they hugged.

"Hey, Aid, how are you?"

"Good. I want you to marry Randy instead of Uncle John, so that he can be my Uncle."

"I don't think so, sweetie. Randy is just my friend."

"Okay. But I want to meet him." He looked over at John. "Will you take me to meet Randy, Uncle John?" They arrived back at the table.

"Sure, little man. But, only if your mommy says that it is okay."

"It is okay. He adores Randy. I know that you won't let anything happen to him." John took Aiden from Lexi and they went toward Randy. Lexi hugged the rest of the family. She looked at me.

"You knew that John was going to propose when you asked me about it this afternoon, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes. We have known for two weeks. I am so happy for you, sis." I hugged her.

"Thanks, Jazz." We sat at the table and talked.

WITH JOHN AND AIDEN

John had just walked over to where Randy and Nikki were.

"Hey man, I have someone here that would like to meet you." John said.

Randy turned to look at them. Before Randy could say anything, Nikki stepped in front of him.

"Ew. Get that filthy little thing away from my man. This is not an autograph signing." She said, snottily. Aiden stared at her for a minute and then he started crying.

WITH JASMINE AND ALEXIS

We were talking to our family when I heard Aiden crying. Lexi and I stood up from the table and we went toward Aiden's cries. When we got there, Nikki was standing in front of Randy, and John was trying to comfort Aiden.

"What's the matter, Aiden?" I asked.

"She's meanie lady." He sobbed. I looked at John. He filled us in on what Nikki had said. I whirled around on her.

She was still standing behind me, but Randy had moved off to the side of her.

"How dare you talk to my four year old son that way. He just wanted to meet his favorite wrestler. If it weren't for fans like my son and others, you wouldn't even have a job. Who are you to tell other WWE stars who they can and can't meet and when?" I took Aiden from John and held him to me. It broke my heart to hear him cry the way that he was.

"How dare you talk to me like that. Do you know who I am? Do you know who my boyfriend is? Do you know what he is capable of doing? You and your disgusting child are nothing compared to me?" Nikki retorted. Before I could respond, Lexi clotheslined her and then stomped on her stomach. Before she could do anything else, John pulled her off Nikki. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque came up to the group.

"I am making a match for Monday Night RAW. It will be Nikki Bella against The Avenging Angel." She said and then she walked away.

Nikki got off the floor and glared at Lexi and me. Then she stomped away. Aiden had calmed down. Randy went over to Aiden and me.

"Hey, little man, what's your name?" He asked. Aiden looked over at him and sniffled.

"Aiden," he answered.

"Well, Aiden, first I'm sorry for the way that lady treated you. How would you like to spend some time in the ring with me, when I get better?" Aiden looked at me.

"Can I mommy?"

"Yes." He smiled and turned back to face Randy.

"I would like to, Randy, thank you."

"You're welcome, pal. It is going to be a few weeks because my arm got hurt at work, but the day that I get better you will be the first to know. Is it all right if I hold him, Jasmine, so that we can get a picture together?"

I let Randy take Aiden and John took a picture of them. When it was developed Randy would sign it and give it to Aiden. After they were finished, Randy handed Aiden back to me and then he went to find Nikki to take her outside to talk to her. The rest of us went back to our table. Aiden was getting tired so my parents took him home. I stayed to celebrate some more.

WITH RANDY AND NIKKI

"Who do you think you are?" Randy said. Nikki tried to say something back, but he just held his hand up and continued. "You have been this way since the beginning of our relationship. You think that you own me. Well, I am telling you what. You don't own me. You don't own any man. Just in case you need me to spell it out for you, we're through!" He turned around and walked back into the club.

WITH JASMINE AND ALEXIS

Lexi and John were out dancing again and I was sitting there thinking about Randy and how he had made up for what Nikki had done to Aiden. It wasn't his fault that Nikki was that way. I was still thinking about it when Randy walked up to the table.

"Would you like to dance, Jasmine?" He asked me.

"Sure." I got up and we went out onto the dance floor.

"I'm sorry for the way that Nikki was to Aiden."

"It wasn't your fault. She should be the one apologizing, not you. For some reason I don't think that that will happen. Thank you for making his night. You really are his favorite wrestler, Randy." I looked into his eyes.

"You're right. She won't apologize. She is not your normal everyday Diva. I felt that I needed to apologize since she was my girlfriend. That is not how we do things here at the WWE. We don't treat fans that way. Fans make us and they can break us. Many of us realize that. Again, I apologize for her behavior and the way that she treated Aiden."

"You have done your part. Let's just put it behind us now." We continued dancing. As we danced, we looked into each other's eyes. There was something about Randy that just pulled me to him. As we continued to look at each other, I could feel myself moving my face toward his as he moved his toward mine. I knew that he was going to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to meet, he hissed in pain and grabbed onto his shoulder. I tried to help him.

"Just relax, Randy. It doesn't help when you tense up."

"How would you know?" He snapped.

"Because I do. Now relax." I tried to put my hands on his arm, but he took it away from me.

"Just leave me alone." He said in anger. He walked away from me. I watched him walk away. I couldn't help but smile. I turned to walk back to the table. I sat down beside Lexi. She looked at me and smiled.

"You didn't tell him that you are his physical therapist, did you?"

"Nope! He will find that out on Monday, and I so cannot wait to see his reaction." We giggled as John just shook his head at us.

"You guys are mean." He stated as we continued laughing.


	2. I did it!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE EMPLOYEES.**

Monday, May 18th

It was 9 am. I was getting my room at the arena set up so that I could start working on my therapy patients. I smiled as I worked and thought about the past weekend. I had graduated Friday night and then we had had a party on Saturday afternoon. Sunday we had just hung out and relaxed. I had also packed some of Aiden's and my things, as we were going to go on the road with the WWE. I finished setting up my work area and sat and waited for my first patient. I was excited to see Randy for some reason. I was doing some paperwork, at 10, when he walked into the room. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I just smiled and stood up.

"Aren't you even going to say hello to your physical therapist?" I said as I stopped in front of him. He looked at me in surprise and then said, "Why didn't you say anything about being a physical therapist on Thursday when you tried to help me?"

"When did I have a chance to? If I remember correctly, you pushed me away when I did try to help. I just let you go and told myself that I would deal with it on Monday."

"I apologize for my stupidity, Jasmine. I am looking forward to working with you."

"This is going to be fun. I get to torture the Viper." I teased him. He just smirked and jumped onto the table.

"Torture away. The sooner we fix this the sooner I can get back into the ring." I started working with him. When the session was finished, 45 minutes later, I asked him how he was feeling.

"Sore, but good. Thanks, Jazz. I will see you later."

"See ya." I said. I watched him leave the room and couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. My next patient showed up and I went back to work. I finished working at 3. I closed the door and went to find Lexi. I found her in John's locker room with Aiden.

"Mommy!" Aiden said as I walked into the room.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your time with Aunt Lexi?" I sat next to him and he climbed into my lap.

"It was awesome. I met some wrestlers."

"Really? Who?"

"Triple H, Sheamus, Alberto, Kaitlyn, and Layla. I even met Stephanie and Vince."

"It sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"I did. I saw Randy again and he talked to me. He even remembered about going into the ring with me when he is better. When will he be better, momma?"

"In a few weeks, baby. Now I am going to go get something to eat. Do you and Aunt Lexi want to come with me?"

"Yes." We all got up and left the room. As we went down to catering, Aiden walked ahead of us.

"How was your appointment with Randy?" Lexi asked. I smiled as I remembered the appointment.

"It was good. He apologized to me and then we got down to business."

"I am glad that he apologized and I knew that he would." As we turned the corner we saw Randy and John ahead of us walking from the opposite end of the hall. Aiden saw them.

"Randy!" He said excitedly, as he took off running down the hall. I watched and smiled as Randy knelt down and scooped Aiden up into his arms as he got to him. They started talking. Lexi looked at me.

"Uh-oh!" She said. I looked over at her.

"Uh-oh what?" I wondered.

"Someone has got a thing for the Viper."

"Who?" She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms and smiled at me.

"You."

"I do not." I denied. "I just like the way he is with Aiden. Aiden needs a father figure in his life."

"MMhmm. Okay if you say so." She said knowingly. I turned back to look at Aiden and Randy. John came over to Lexi and gave her a kiss. We all went into catering and got our food and ate. Everyone had gone to the table except for me. When I turned around and started walking to the table, I saw that Nikki Bella was glaring at me from her table. I just smiled and waved at her. She just went back to eating her food. I went to our table. I could feel eyes on me while I was eating; I knew that it was Nikki. I just ignored her and continued talking and laughing with everyone at my table. When Aiden finished eating, he went with Paul, who had come in a few minutes before to get an apple, to go check out some more of the arena. When I finished eating, I went and threw my garbage away. I had turned around to go back to the table when I was pushed from behind. My face hit one of the chairs and then hit the cement floor.

"Jasmine!" I heard from behind me. I knew that it was Lexi. I didn't turn over. I was in too much pain. My face hurt so badly. Randy knelt beside me.

"Are you okay, Jasmine?" He said. I started crying and turned over. When I tried to sit up I got dizzy.

"Easy." Randy said. I leaned my head against his chest and shut my eyes. When the dizziness was gone I opened them and looked in front of me. John had ahold of Lexi and Nikki was on the floor bleeding from her lip. Lexi was trying to get out of John's hold.

"Let me go, John! That witch is not going to get away with hurting my sister." She said, angrily.

"You can take care of it in the ring." He replied. "Go check on Jazz." They came over to me.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" Lexi asked.

"I'm fine. Just my head hurts like crazy."

"I think that you should go get checked out, just in case." She said.

"I don't need to. I will be fine." I protested. Randy scooped me up in his arms and started walking out of catering.

"What are you doing, Randy?"

"Taking you to the medic's room."

"You shouldn't be lifting me with your shoulder. I don't need to go anyway. I am fine I said."  
"And I said that I am taking you to the medics. I will be fine." He walked out of the door and walked toward the medic's room. John and Lexi looked at each other and smiled as they walked behind Randy and me. They found nothing wrong but a few scrapes and bruises. I had to take it easy for the rest of the day.

Lexi and I went back to John's room, while he and Randy went to the ring. I huffed as I sat on the couch.

"I told you guys that I was fine. You just wouldn't let it alone." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You are just mad because you couldn't get away from Randy and you were in his arms and you liked being there. But I also know that you didn't want to be there. It scared you because you are feeling things toward him that you don't want to. You are terrified that you could fall in love again and he would hurt you like Brad did. Not every guy is like Brad, Jazz."

"I know but I also have Aiden to think about. He has never known his father. I am so afraid that if a man comes into our lives and we fall in love with him we are going to end up with broken hearts. I can get over a broken heart, but I will not have my son get hurt. Nothing is going to happen between Randy and me. It can't. I won't let it happen." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." I got up and left the room. I went for a walk.

"How is she doing?" John asked as he came into the room and sat beside her. She put her head on his shoulder.

"She is okay. She is falling for Randy but she won't admit it. She is so scared that he will hurt her like Brad did. I just want her to be happy, John."

"I know you do, baby. She will find that someone special and when she does, she will have to work through her feelings on her own. You can't help her with those. She will be okay. And if she is meant to be with Randy, it will happen." She looked into his eyes.

"I love you, John."

"I love you, too, Alexis." They kissed. She laid her head back on his shoulder and they continued to talk.

* * *

WITH JASMINE

I had to get out of that room and away from my sister. She was right when she said the things that she did. I was falling for Randy and I didn't know what to do about it. The last time that I fell in love with someone, it came back to bite me in the butt. I never wanted to feel that type of pain again. I just couldn't trust another man. For my sake and for Aiden's sake I would fight my growing feelings for Randal Keith Orton.

I walked into the auditorium and I saw Randy sitting there with Aiden and Paul. I sighed. I knew that it would be difficult to fight the developing feelings, especially when I knew how much Aiden loved Randy and how good Randy was to him.

"Hey, guys." I said as I got to them.

"Hi, mommy." Aiden said. His eyes were twinkling with excitement. I sat down beside Paul.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm doing well. I just can't understand what is wrong with Nikki. I haven't even done anything to her and from the moment we met on Thursday she has hated me."

"She is just jealous." Paul said. I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't get why. It's not like I am taking Randy away from her or anything."

"She believed that she had this control over him. I am so glad that that is over now."

Before I could say anything back to him, Aiden interrupted.

"Mommy, will you take me into the ring?"

"Sure, baby. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we went down to the ring. I helped him in and then I got in after him. He turned to wave at Paul and Randy, who waved back at him.

* * *

WITH PAUL AND RANDY

Randy smiled as he waved at Aiden. He watched Aiden and I in the ring. Paul looked at him with a knowing look.

"I know that look, Randy." He said.

"What look?" Randy replied, looking at Paul.

"You are starting to fall for Jazz."

"I think not, Paul. Where did you get that idea? You know what happened between me and Crystal. How she used the newborn I thought was mine to stay with me. I am not, I repeat not, going through that again. So, let's drop it."

"Alright, man. Whatever you say." They continued to watch Aiden and I in the ring.

* * *

AIDEN AND JASMINE

I smiled as I watched Aiden run around the ring. He was having so much fun. I could feel eyes on me and I knew that Randy was watching me. I turned my head and our eyes met. I saw in his eyes what was probably mirrored in my own eyes. I turned away from him and went back to concentrating on Aiden. It was almost 6 when we left the auditorium and went back to the locker room. Fans would be starting to enter the auditorium soon, and I didn't want to be out there when they did. We went back to John's room. We stayed back there for the rest of the night. When Lexi had her match against Nikki, John was at ringside with her. Lexi beat Nikki up pretty badly. Brie ended up coming to help her sister out of the ring after the match was over. John got into the ring and kissed Lexi and held up her hand in victory. The WWE Universe cheered as they got out of the ring and walked back up the ramp.

RAW went to commercial break and when it came back, Randy's music started playing.

"Look, mommy! Randy!" Aiden said to me. John and Lexi had joined us in the locker room.

"I see, sweetie. I wonder what is going to happen." We watched as Randy started talking. He called Wade Barrett out for attacking him the week before. Wade's music started. I laughed as Aiden booed. We continued to watch as Wade started talking and then all of the sudden from out of nowhere, he grabbed Randy's left arm and pulled it behind his back. It was Randy's hurt shoulder. Randy tried to pull his arm away from Wade but he couldn't get it away from him. Aiden started crying as he saw Randy screaming out in pain.

"Help him, mommy. Help, Randy! Wade is hurting him." I pulled him into my arms and took him out of the room as John went to help Randy in the ring.

"I am going to go help Randy feel better. I am going to take you to Steph first though, okay."

"Okay." He said. I took Aiden to Steph. She already knew what was going on between Randy and Wade, so I dropped him off and then went toward the gorilla position. By the time that I got there, John and Randy walked behind the curtain.

"Take him to my room, John." I walked behind them. John helped Randy onto the table in the room. I went over to them. John backed away from Randy and went out to stand in the hall. Lexi joined him.

"How is he doing?" She asked.

"Not well. Jazz is going to have to put it back into place." He replied.

They stood there and waited.

* * *

WITH RANDY AND JASMINE

I was trying to put his shoulder back into place. I pushed on Randy's shoulder.

"That hurt!" He yelled.

"I told you to relax. But you just won't. It won't hurt you so much if you would just do what I tell you to do. This is what I was hired to do. Let me do my job, Randy." I yelled back.

"Just put it back into place. It is going to hurt either way." He grabbed onto the table while I put his shoulder back in place. I heard him hiss in pain.

I could feel tears start to threaten as I heard the pain that he was in. I looked at him. He had his eyes closed because of the pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I was looking into his eyes when he opened them. A tear had fallen down my face. He took his right hand and wiped it away and then cupped my cheek. I leaned into him and before I knew what had happened, I kissed him. He was in shock and before he had time to respond to my kiss, I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I whispered and then ran out of the room. I didn't give him time to say anything. I ran past John and Lexi and into an empty room. I sank down to the floor and cried.

* * *

WITH RANDY

John and Lexi went into the room. Randy looked at them with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Why the hell did she just kiss me?" He got angry with himself. "I can't fall in love again. Being in love is worse than a sprained shoulder. I won't go through the pain again. I can't. I will not fall in love with Jasmine."

John and Lexi just looked at him knowingly as he got off the table. John and Randy went down the hall, as Lexi went into the room that I was in. When she saw me crying, she sat down beside me and put her arm around me. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"I did it Lex. I went and fell in love with Randal Keith Orton." I said and started crying again.

* * *

**That is all for Chapter 2.**

**There is a link for Lexi's engagement ring up on my profile page.**

**Please Review.**

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
